Digsite Dungeon
The Digsite Dungeon is below the Digsite and can only be accessed during and after the Digsite Quest. It appears to have once been a temple of Zaros. Players rarely use the dungeon after the quest, because of the dungeon's distance from a bank, though it has several Iron pickaxe and Bucket spawns and five Silver ore rocks. The music track Venture2 can be unlocked here. Location The entrances to the dungeon are at the Digsite. Players can walk to the Digsite from Varrock. There are also two fast ways to get there: * The Digsite pendant teleports to the north of the Digsite. (Players must play the Varrock Museum miniquest to learn how to enchant Ruby necklaces into Digsite pendants.) * The Gnome glider to Lemanto Andra crashes to the west of the Digsite. Since the glider crashes on arrival, it cannot be used to travel away from the Digsite. (Players can use this glider after completing The Grand Tree quest.) There are two entrances, each of which goes to a separate part of the dungeon. The entrances are winches that the player must use. The player must use a Rope on the west winch to enter the dungeon there. The player receives the rope back when leaving the dungeon via the winch rope. The player can use the northeast winch without a rope. Map : Note that the two parts of the dungeon are in different locations with respect to one another than you would expect from their surface entrances. If you use the northeast winch, for example, you end up in the chamber that is south-west of the west winch's entrance point! Dungeon from the northeast winch entrance This is a single chamber, containing Doug Deeping, two Arcenia root spawns, and several iron pickaxe and bucket spawns. The sacks in the north part of the chamber are the object of a Treasure Trails clue. Dungeon from the west winch entrance Upon entry, the player is in a small chamber with the rope to the surface and two arcenia root spawns. The chamber to the north-east has some crates and barrels but no monsters or item spawns. The southern part of the dungeon differs depending upon which quests the player has done: * During The Dig Site quest, the large chamber to the south is blocked by bricks and piles of rocks. The player demolishes this barrier during the quest, using explosive chemicals the player makes in the quest. The south part of the dungeon has only a single chamber, which contains the stone tablet (a goal of the quest). It also contains level 22 Skeletons, many Bone spawns, and five Silver ore rocks that can be mined. * After The Dig Site quest and until the player starts The Temple at Senntisten quest, the southern chamber just contains level 22 Skeletons, many Bone spawns, and five Silver ore rocks that can be mined. * During The Temple at Senntisten quest, the southern part of the dungeon has two chambers. ** In the south chamber, Azzanadra directs Digsite workmen to restore an ancient altar there. The chamber no longer has skeletons but has four tool tables containing Bronze pickaxes, Hammers, Saws, and Chisels, which the player may take. The chamber still contains many bones but only one silver ore rock. By the end of the quest, the southern chamber turns out to be the Senntisten Temple and the restored altar is the Altar of Zaros. ** The south-west chamber contains level 22 skeletons. This chamber was discovered as part of the restoration work. * At the end of and after The Temple at Senntisten quest, the temple is restored. Three plinths hold the relics gained in the quest. A communion portal in the south was able to contact Zaros at the end of the quest but cannot be used after the quest. North of the portal is the Altar of Zaros, where the player can pray and switch between the 'standard' Prayers and the Ancient Curses. Personalities * Doug Deeping * Azzanadra (during and after The Temple at Senntisten quest) * Digsite workman (during The Temple at Senntisten quest) Monsters * Skeleton (level 22) Quests * The Dig Site is required to get in. * The Temple at Senntisten is required to use the Altar of Zaros. Music * Venture 2 * Zaros Stirs (at the end of and after The Temple of Senntisten quest) Trivia * The dungeon is fairly accessible with fast banking, for players able and willing to make Rings of duelling and Digsite pendants. Use a pendant to teleport to the Digsite, run to the dungeon, and when done there use a ring to teleport to Castle Wars and its bank chest. Players with the resources or money to obtain the gold bars, rubies, emeralds, and enchantment runes thus gain fair access to this location. * There are a fair number of skeletons in the dungeon with rarely any other players around, so it can be practical to go here to train on them, to fulfil slayer tasks, and to try to get a Skeleton Champion challenge. * When using the fast banking method, the dungeon can be mined for silver ore. There is rarely anyone else mining here, so there is no competition for the silver like at the Al Kharid or Crafting Guild mines. Players under level 45, however, will be attacked by skeletons. Mining silver ore in the dungeon become impractical during The Temple at Senntisten quest, as there is only one silver ore rock left, and impossible thereafter, as no ore rocks remain. * Some players used to believe this dungeon could only be entered during the Dig Site Quest. That was incorrect; it could be entered after the quest as well. That belief is likely to fade quickly now that The Temple at Senntisten quest has placed the Altar of Zaros in the dungeon. nl:Digsite Dungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Archaeology